How Could We Have Been So Stupid?
by KlaineFreakk
Summary: Alex and Mason are caught in a sticky situation, and are unsure of what to do.
1. Chapter 1

**Alex's POV**

I looked both ways down the rainy street and motioned for Mason to follow me. I closed my eyes and ran across street, trying to run as fast as possible to avoid getting to wet. I stopped under the roof of a tiny restaurant; Mason came up behind me and gave me a questioning look.

"What's the matter Brown Eyes?" he asked, seeing the look of sadness on my face.

I looked back up at him, tears falling down my cheeks, "Mason… I think I'm pregnant." I whispered. He froze, and I felt terrible, " I didn't want to tell you until I was positive. Mason, I don't know what I'm going to do."I cried, resting my head against his shoulder, crying freely. He carefully moved his arm and pulled me into a hug.

"It's alright Alex, We will make it work. We will I promise." He said, stroking my hair.

I looked up at him, "Mason, Were sixteen, how on earth are we going to support a child? Not to mention once my parents find out their most likely going to disown me and what about the wizard competition? If I don't win we don't get to stay together." I began to cry harder this time. Mason tried to keep his calm but I could tell he was just as worried as me.

"Alex, Calm down. Everything will be fine, if your parents disown you, you can come and stay with me, and as for supporting our child I will do everything in my power to make sure you both have something to eat every night." He told me.

I looked up at him; It was amazing how much I loved him. We stood, in each other's arms, not caring about the rain. I worried about us, about my parent and what we they were going to day and most importantly, My unborn child.

**Author's Note: Sorry it's so shortt! Not alot of time right now, I'll add another chapter later!**


	2. Worrying, Wondering

**Alex's POV**

I took a deep breath and looked up at Mason. We had been standing out in the rain for hours, in silence trying to except the fact that we were going to be parents. I saw him smile at me slightly.

"Well Brown Eyes, Would you like to be the one to break the news to your parents or should I?" He asked me.

I took a deep breath and looked back at the sub shop. "I will, let's go." I sighed and made my way across the puddle filled street. I pushed the doors open to see Justin, Max and my parents sitting at a table talking quietly. I took one look at them and tried to turn back around, only to be caught by Mason. He smiled at me and took my head pulling me to the table. My mother looked up at us, a smile on her face. The smile disappeared when she saw my tear streaked face.

"Alex, what's wrong?" she asked me, a note of concern in her voice.

I looked at her, and tried to keep my voice from shaking. "M-mom… I'm… Mom, Dad, I'm pregnant." I blurted out. I covered my face with my hands, when I removed them; I saw a shocked look on my mother and brother's faces. I looked at my father's face last, It was red as a tomato and I knew he was about to explode with rage at me and Mason.

**Mason's POV**

I watched as Alex told her parent's she was pregnant, pregnant with MY child. I tried to catch my breath as her father jumped out of his chair and pushed me against the wall.

"You!" He snarled, " You did this to my daughter!"

Alex came and pushed him off me. "Dad! Calm down. Mason isn't the only one who's at fault here." She reminded him. Her dad took a deep breath and looked at her, She stood strong under the pressure, not faltering once under her father's stare. She looked back at him and said simply,

"And I'm keeping my baby. Mason and I are going to raise it. Whether or not you're involved in my baby's life is up to you." She said, taking a deep breath.

I was caught off guard; I didn't expect Alex to want to keep the child. I shot her a questioning look, that wasn't noticed for her father had just exploded.

"Alexandra Theresa Russo! You don't speak to me in such a tone, I'm your father and you will show me respect and if you can't respect me them you're not allowed to live under my roof." He told me.

Alex looked at me, "Well then I guess I'm not going to be living here much longer." She told him, trying to look brave, "Come on Mason." She said, gesturing for me to follow her. I nodded and walked with her to the door.

"Alex, If you walk out that door, Your never allowed back." He father warned.

"Bye then." Was all she said as she walked out the door.

I ran out after her, she was crying once again. I pulled her into a tight hug. "Don't worry. Let's go back to my place." I whispered and pulled her of Waverly place.

**Alex's POV, 1 month later**

I had been living at Mason's for one month now. Mason had found work and we had found out our child was going to be a girl. We had been working on her room. Justin and Max had called many times to check up on me, Harper had even come to visit, claiming she was going to be my baby's aunt. Her visits always cheered me up. Though when I was alone, I fell into a deep pit of despair. I would think to much, think about my parent's, and how they would never know their granddaughter. Mason came home most of the time to find me sitting and staring out the window. Most of the time he didn't even comment, instead he would come and sit with me and we would sit in silence, wondering and worrying.

**Authors Note: OMG! I got three reviews already on chapter one! That makes me so happy! And if anyone wants to follow me on twitter for updates and such, My username is LotsOfLoveStell. Thanks for the positive reviews! **


	3. Hide and Go Seek

**Alex's POV**

I sighed and stared out the window as I cleaned the dishes. I looked up at the clock, it read ten'o clock PM. I was beginning to get worried, Mason never stayed out this late, It was nearly impossible for him to considering the fact he phased every night. I finished the dishes and went to sit on the couch. I heard a knock on the door and I rushed to open it. Mason was standing there, He look tired and slightly scared. He rushed inside, and looked out the window.

"Mason, What's Wrong?" I asked him, getting worried.

He looked straight at me. "Alex, we need to get out of here," He looked out the window again, worried.

I looked at Mason and something hit me, it was 10 o'clock and Mason _wasn't a werewolf. _I gasped, "Mason, I'm not going anywhere till you tell me what's going on! Why aren't you a werewolf?" I demanded.

He shot me a desperate look, "Alex, There's a time and place for an attitude and now is not the time for one. Please Brown Eyes, Just trust me, I'll explain everything later." he pleaded. "Just go and pack, grab the first things your hands touch and everything you would need for her," he said, gesturing to my stomach, "We could be gone awhile."

I rushed into our room; I pulled out handfuls of random clothes and shoved them into my bag. I then ran into the tiny little room across the hall, I pulled out anything I could need and rushed back into the kitchen. Mason was standing there, still looking out the window, the same worried expression on his face.

"Mason, I'm ready… Can you explain what's going on now? Please?" I asked him, staring up at him with my large brown eyes.

He looked away, not wanting to look into my eyes, for he knew he would crack if he did. "Alex, I'll tell you when were out of here. Come on, into the car." He said, grabbing my arm and pulling me into the car. We drove in silence, I had no clue where we were going and that worried me.

We finally pulled up to a hotel, Mason looked over at me, "We can rest here tonight, love." He said, pulling me into a hug.

I looked up at him, glaring. "I'm not getting out of this car until you explain to me what the heck is going on!" I practically shouted at him.

Mason took a deep breath and locked the doors of the car. "Alex, do you remember the promise I made you when you told me you were pregnant? I promised you that I would make sure you both would have something to eat every night, that you wouldn't have to worry. Well I had heard from a friend about this lab, that was looking for werewolves. I applied without a second thought. It turns out they were trying to figure out a way to stop werewolves from phasing altogether. They haven't been able to stop us from phasing altogether, most of the time it's just delayed, but today at lunch, I was talking to my friend Albert. He asked me why, I, such a young boy was working here of all places. I told him that you were pregnant, that this job payed well and we needed the money. A supervisor overheard and pulled me into the head of the operations office. He wanted to take our daughter, once she was born, he wanted to take her and run tests inject her with harmful drugs. I refused of course and left, but I knew we wouldn't be safe at home anymore, so I decided we needed to leave, because they won't stop till they find us…Her."

I was shocked, terrified, worried, and a little angry. Mason hugged me, "Don't worry, I won't yet let them find you, or her." He promised, he sighed and got out of the car and opened my door. I got out and walked with him inside. The person at the desk seemed bored; she looked at us with blank eyes.

"Name." she said, blankly.

I shot Mason a look not wanting him to give our actual names. Mason was one step ahead of me. "Mr. and Mrs. Xander Jones." He said.

The lady handed him a plastic key, "Room 306." She said, pointing us down a hall.

We nodded and went to find our room. We opened the door and were hit by the strong smell of lavender. I wrinkled my nose, and Mason laughed.

"You look like you smell something foul Brown Eye's." he said, sitting on the bed.

I silenced him with a glare, "Don't you try and charm your way out of this, you're in big trouble Mason Grayback." I said.

He looked at me, frowning, "Alex, I'm so very sorry. I only did it so that we could provide for her." He told me, sending me a crooked smile.

I faulted and went to sit on his lap, "I forgive you, I know you meant well." I said, hugging him tightly. "How long are we going to have to stay here?" I asked him.

He shrugged his shoulders, " I don't know, until they forget about us, I guess and that-." He was going to say something but was interrupted by the sudden burst of music coming from my phone.

_let's light up the world tonight_

_you gotta give up the bark and bite_

_i know that we got the love alright_

_come on and li-li-light it up, light it up tonight._

"Don't worry," I told Mason, "It's just Harper." I told him and picked up the phone.

"Alex, what's going on? I came to your house and there were police everywhere. I went up and asked what's going on, they said they were looking for Mason. They said he had stolen money from their office. Alex, Where are you what's going on?" she blurted.

"Harper, Harper calm down!" I told her and then I told her exactly what Mason had told me. She lets out a sigh of relief when I was finished.

"Oh thank god!" she said, "Alright, Keep me posted on everything, I have to go meet Zeke." And then she hung up.

I turned back to Mason, "Don't worry, that was just Harp-" and once again I was interrupted by my phone.

_I'm on a boat (I'm on a boat)  
>I'm on a boat (I'm on a boat)<br>Everybody look at me 'cause I'm sailing on a boat (sailing on a boat)  
>I'm on a boat (I'm on a boat)<br>I'm on a boat_

I looked at Mason and rolled my eyes, "Max." I told him and picked up the phone, I didn't even wait for him to say hello. I went right into my story. When I was finished I waited for his reaction.

"Well, Alex, I'm glad you're okay… I'm sorry; I was just calling to make sure everything was alright. I've got to go, it's my turn to wash the dishes, and I'm not exactly supposed to be talking to you…" He said, trailing off.

I rolled my eyes, "Then go clean the dishes, I don't want you to get in trouble." and I hung up the phone.

Mason began to talk but I held up my finger, knowing that there was still one more person to call, and sure enough moments later my phone went off for what I hope was the last time,

_Mental wounds still screaming  
>driving me insane<br>I'm going off the rails on a crazy train  
>I'm going off the rails on a crazy train <em>

I hit ignore and turned back to Mason, smiling.

Mason looked concerned, "Alex, Why did you hit ignore, it might have been someone in your family who was worried!" he exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes, "It was just Justin and if he is truly worried he can ask Harper or Max."

Mason looked confused, "How do you know it was him?" he asked.

"Well one, I have a different ringtone for everyone in my phone and two, caller ID." I told him, laughing.

Mason smiled, "What's my ringtone then?" he asked.

"Cannibal" I said blushing.

He laughed and looked at the clock. "Goodness, Alex, We should be getting to bed. You can sleep on that bed if you want too," he said, gesturing to the other bed.

I frowned and looked at him, "I don't want to sleep on the other bed, I want to sleep on this bed, with you."

He smiled, "That's fine with me. Good-night Brown eyes." And he flipped off the light.

**Author's Note: Okay, So I hope everyone likes the chapter, I know its super long, but I couldn't find a great spot for it to end so…**

**And the songs are, Harpers Ringtone-Light Up the World (Glee Cast) Max's Ringtone- I'm on a Boat (Lonely Island) Justin's Ringtone- Crazy Train (Ozzy Osborn) and Mason's Ringtone- Cannibal (Ke$ha)**__


	4. I Love You Mason

**Mason's POV, 3****rd**** Month on the run**

"Mason! Do we have any shampoo?" Alex called from the shower.

I walked into the hotel bathroom and pulled the shampoo off the sink. "Here."I said handing her the microscopic bottle of shampoo.

"Thanks." She said taking it.

I sat on the edge of the sink, and smiled and thought about the last three months. We had jumped from hotel from hotel and had almost been caught twice. I shuttered at the thought.

"Mason, Are you still in here?" Alex asked from behind the curtain.

"Yes, But don't worry, I have my eyes closed." I called chuckling.

I heard Alex laugh and the shower curtain pull back, the door closed and a few minutes later she was back. "You can open your eyes now." She told me, giving me a quick kiss.

I smiled at her. "How did you sleep, Love?" I asked her.

She smiled, "Good, I've been wondering… We haven't talked about what were going to name her when she comes, Mason, it's just a few months away." She said looking up at me.

"Well… I've been thinking about that, and I've decided that you can name her whatever you want, just as long as I get to choose her middle name." I said smiling.

Alex grinned at me, "Well Mr. Greyback I was thinking of naming her Amelia or Katherine." She said resting her head against my shoulder.

But before I could respond to her, there was a knock on the door.

"Mr. and Mrs. Armstrong? There's someone here who wants to speak to you." called the voice.

It took me a second to remember we were posing as the Armstrong's at this hotel. I went to open the door and two men walked inside our room; the lady who had knocked smiled at me and started back down the hall.

I recognized those men immediately; they had been the people who had almost caught us last time. My mind immediately flashed to Alex. I didn't want her to get caught.

I smiled at them, trying to control myself. It took all of my self control not to attack them.

"Hello gentleman," I greeted them, "Long time no see." I said stiffly.

"Where is Alexandra Theresa Russo?" the taller of the two asked.

I opened my mouth to lie, but Alex's voice called from the bathroom, "Mason, Who was at the door?"

The two men looked at each other and started walking towards the bathroom. I stepped in front of them, trying to stop them from getting to Alex.

The men didn't even stop, I was hit on the head with some sort of hard object and everything went black.

**Alex POV**

Two men burst into the bathroom and grabbed my arms. "Alexandra Theresa Russo, You are to come with us." The shorter of the two said in a deep voice.

"Mason! What did you do to Mason?" I asked, yanking my arms away and running out of the bathroom. I saw Mason unconscious body lying on the floor. "You killed him!" I yelled.

The taller man grabbed my arm, "Ms. Russo, He is unconscious. However if you fail to come peacefully, we may have to kill him." He threatened.

I looked up at him, "I will kill you if you even try." I said venom in my voice. I saw the look on his face and caved, knowing he meant business. "May I leave him a note?" I asked.

He nodded and I pulled out a sheet of paper and began writing.

Dear Mason,

I hope you can come and find us before she's born. I love you with all my heart. Be strong,

~Alex

**Authors note: I'm going to be gone this weekend so it may be awhile before I update this again well thanks for all the positive reviews!**


	5. Katherine Deliah Greyback

**Alex's POV**

The two men brought me to a dark room. A red bracelet was clipped to my wrist. The taller man saw the look on my face and smirked, "No need to try and remove it Alexandra, if you even try you'll get the snot shocked out of you." He told me.

I glared at him. "If you ever call me Alexandra again you'll get the snot knocked out of YOU!"

The smaller man looked at him, "Come on Bill, Skylar wants to talk to this one." And they both left.

I looked out the window, wondering if Mason was okay. I heard the door open and I turned to see an unfamiliar women standing there. She had a smile on her face, "Alexandra, What a pleasure it is to have you here."

I rolled my eyes at her " One, Do NOT call me Alexandra, It's Alex and Two, If you don't let me leave I will kick the snot out of you." I told her.

She laughed, "Oh Alex, if you even try I'll be forced to shock you into next week. Now come on your tests are waiting." She said, grinning evilly.

The two men were back and I was pulled from the room.

**Mason's POV**

I woke up to a huge headache. I couldn't remember what had happened.

"Alex?" I called, and then the previous day rushed back to me. Alex was gone, gone to be tested, and I had let them take her. I jumped up and looked around. I saw a slip of paper on the counter. I picked it up and read it. I felt my heart break as read it for the 10th time. I sighed and put in my back pocket. I made it my goal to find Alex, My first stop, the library to look up the cooperation.

I ran as fast as I could, I got there in less than 15 minutes, a personal record.

"I –need to use a c-computer." I panted to the lady at the desk.

She pointed me to a row of computer's and I went to get started. The only thing I knew about the office was that the founder was named Skylar Jones. As I searched I found out that Skylar Jones was the founder of a large corporation called "Creatures of the Night." It dealt with discovering weird creatures on the earth. I read about the corporation until the library closed. I left the library and walked back to the hotel. I was planning on going back tomorrow to find the closest location, but my mind wasn't on that, it was on Alex and if she was okay.

**Alex's POV**

I had been running for hours, the feeling had been lost in my legs, but every time I had stopped I was shocked by my bracelet. I took a deep breath that hurt my side; I finally caved and fell to my knees. I heard a shocked gasp come from behind me.

"She ran for 1 hour, with no water or anything? And she's pregnant? That baby is supernatural. I don't think even a women who isn't pregnant would be able to do that!" the voice exclaimed.

I sat gasping for breath; I got up on my wobbly feet and looked at the person talking with the most hateful look I could muster. They shut up immediately and looked over at the person next to them.

"You should get her some water," he whispered, "I don't think Skylar would be very happy if she passed out."

I was given water and brought back to my room. It went on like this for months 3 at the very least. I kept wondering where Mason was, why hadn't he come to save me yet? It wasn't until I was 3 days away from my due date did he come to find me.

It was a cold night and I was huddled in the corner of my room. I heard a light tap on my window and I looked up to see Mason. I quickly went to open it.

"Mason! Thank god you're here! What took you so long?" I asked.

He didn't respond, instead he helped me out the window and into the night. I felt a sharp pain in my stomach.

"Mason!" I cried, "Mason, I think it's time!" and I felt another sharp pain in my stomach. Mason opened his mouth to say something but the alarm that went off silenced him. I looked down at my wrist to see it was blinking red, I knew what I had to do. "Mason! Get the bracelet off my wrist." I commanded.

Mason did as he was told, he started to break the bracelet but a electric shock was released and I gasped in pain, he stopped and looked at me. " Mason, Just cut it off." I handed him a rock, "Use this."

Mason nodded and quickly snapped the bracelet, I gritted teeth at the shock that was emitted, Mason looked at me with Sad eyes, "Oh Alex, I'm So Sorry." He exclaimed.

I glared at him, "Mason! Now is really not the time!" I groaned again.

"Oh right! Baby, Yeah I forgot, let's go." He rushed me into the car and drove me into the hospital. A nurse took us to a room and a few hours later Katherine Delilah Grayback was born. Mason insisted on calling her Kat, saying that Katherine was a mouthful.

I smiled at him, "Just out of curiosity, Why Delilah for her middle name?"

He smiled, "Remember our first date?" he asked.

I nodded, "You took me to Delilah's! Aw Mason, That's so sweet." I kissed him. Mason smiled and went to find Kat and the nurse. Seconds later they reappeared and I was handed Kat. I smiled and then I read her shirt, it read "Will you Marry my daddy?" I gasped and looked so see Mason, on one knee, holding a beautiful diamond ring. I felt my eyes tear up. I nodded, "Yes Mason, I will marry you!"

Mason's face broke into a wide grin and he slipped the ring on my finger. I squealed with delight. I hadn't felt this happy for months, as of now everything seemed perfect.

We heard a knock at the door, "Come in!" Mason called.

In walked a very familiar woman, too familiar…

"Skylar!" I heard Mason hiss.

**Author's Note: Sorry people, I've been at the beach all weekend. But I hope you like the chapter and if anyone has any ideas about what could happen Im wide open to suggestions!**


	6. Harper's

**Mason's POV**

"Stay away from them!" I said, stepping in front of Alex and Kat.

Skylar smirked, "Mason, Mason, Mason, You are of no use to me anymore, I can dispose of you with no regrets."

I locked eyes with Alex and she nodded, smiling slightly, I braced myself, knowing that look.

Alex scrunched up her face and let out a bloodcurdling scream, "NURSE! NURSE! THERE'S A CRAZY LADY IN HERE THAT WANTS TO TAKE MY BABY! CALL THE POLICE!"

A nurse rushed in the room and saw Skylar, "Ma'am, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave and wait outside while the police come and decide what to do." and she pulled Skylar out of the room.

"Well that's one obstacle down." Alex said, trying to comfort the now crying Kat.

I nodded and hugged them both, "Were safe for now."

**Alex's POV, 2 months later**

Mason and I were walking around the mall pushing Kat in the stroller; we pulled up to a new store called "Harper's" Seeing that name made my heart squeeze, I hadn't seen Harper in forever. We pushed Kat inside and went to look at the baby clothes. I pulled out a dress with Strawberries all over it and showed it to Mason. Mason laughed, "Alex, You do know they have mother and daughter matching outfits, maybe you should get one."

"Um,No." I answered.

"Alex?" I heard a voice call.

I turned around to see Harper running towards me, "Harper?" I asked as she enveloped me in a hug.

"Alex! It's so great to see you! Is this your daughter?" she asked peering at Kat.

I nodded, "Yes, That's Kat." I told her.

She smiled, "She's adorable."

**Author's Note: Sorry it's been so long! I've got a play this weekend and we've been rehearsing all week and I wrote this because I felt you deserved it! **


	7. Perfect

**Alex's POV**

"Harper, I don't want to go in there." I said, pulling against her arm. We were back on Waverly Place, everything was busy and people were beginning to stare.

"Too bad." She told me simply and succeeded in pulling me inside the substation. Kat toddled in behind me. She was about a year old now and had short brown hair. She looked around the substation a look of interest on her face. I smiled and went to pick her up. "Mrs. Russo! Mr. Russo!" Harper called up the stairs. I heard the crashing of feet and down came Justin and Max.

"Harper is she here?" Max asked, and then spotted me, a look of joy spread across his face. "Alex!" he cried, embracing me in a hug.

"EPPP!" Kat squealed as Max squeezed us.

Max realized he was squeezing us and looked at Kat. "Alex, Is this your daughter?" he asked.

I nodded, "This is Katherine Delilah Grayback, but we call her Kat." I told him, Kat clapped her hands and laughed. Max was about to say something when Justin rush in. He reacted the same way as Max, giving me and Kat huge hugs.

"Alex! It's so great to see you! Mom is on her way home from the grocery store and Dad refuses to come downstairs." He said, rolling his eyes.

Harper let out a sigh, "Why would he still be mad about this? It's been over a year. He needs to grow up!" she said, yelling the last bit up the stairs.

"I'm not coming down Harper!" he called back to her.

She rolled her eyes a flopped down in a chair. We sat in waited for my mother. Kat was passed from lap to lap getting all the attention she could ever want. She was smiling and clapping her hands and every time she would giggle everyone would act like it was the cutest thing in the world. We waited for about 30 minutes before we heard my mom entering the substation.

"Justin, Why did you send me a message saying, 'Hurry home, we have a surprise for you.' Wha-" and then she saw me sitting there with Kat.

"ALEX!" she exclaimed dropping her grocery bags and running to hug me. "And is this your daughter?" she asked, smiling.

I nodded, "Yeah this is little Kat." I told her.

She smiled and I heard a faint sound of footsteps, I looked up to see my Dad walking down the stairs.

He looked at me, "I couldn't miss the chance to see my granddaughter."

And then I ran and enveloped him in a hug, tears in my eyes. Tears of Joy, because everything in my life as of now was perfect.

**Author's note: So I'm sorry that it's been so long but I've had like a ton of finals to study for I haven't exactly had time… But school gets out in ONE WEEK!**


	8. Oh My god, Mason?

**Alex's POV**

"Mason?" I called walking into our house, Kat at my hip.

"Dwaddy?" Kat called.

I shook my head, Kat was only a year old and she could already speak. Sometimes this worried me, was she aging to fast?

I put Kat down and she ran all about the house looking for her father. I called his name again but again there was no response. I was beginning to get worried. I ran into our bedroom and there lay Mason, Eyes closed. At first I relaxed, thinking that Mason was safe. Till Kat bounded into the room and jumped on the edge of the bed did I worry.

"Oh God." I said getting worried. I ran over to one side of Mason and took his hand, it was cold. I could feel a faint sound of him breathing but only barely. I saw a sheet of paper next to him, I opened it and began reading.

_Dear Ms Russo, Now Mrs. Greyback I hear, _

_Your husband and You resisted. I will have your Child. Jail cannot stop me. Katherine Delilah Greyback will be mine._

_Yours Truly, Skylar_

My blood froze when I read Skylar's Name. 

"Kat, Go get the telephone and call 911, Your Daddy is sick very sick!"

**Author's note: CLIFFHANGER! EPPP! **


	9. Taken

**Kat's POV**

"911, what's your emergency?" asked a voice.

"It's my Dwaddy," I told the voice, "Mommy and I came home from Nana and Papa's and he was there and he was cold and I'm worried." I started to cry.

The voice's response was kind, "Sweetie, What's your name?"

"Katherine Delilah Greyback." I told her, "But everyone calls me Kat."

"And how old are you?"

"I'll be two in 3 weeks." I responded.

The voice seemed shocked, "May I speak to your mommy?" It asked.

I ran into my parents room and handed the phone to my mommy.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Hello, Mrs. Greyback, I hear from your daughter that your husband is unconscious, or cold as she puts it. Emergency response vehicles will be with you shortly." I heard.

Mommy nodded and hung up the phone seconds later I heard the sound of sirens.

"Mommy, what's going on?" I asked worried.

"It's nothing, Sweetie, Don't worry about it." She told me pulling me in a hug.

I then heard our front door opening and people began to rush in and surround Mommy and Dwaddy. I was pulled back into a living room by an unfamiliar woman.

She smiled sweetly at me, "Hi Katherine, My name's Skylar, Your Mommy and Daddy wanted you to come stay with me while your Daddy is sick." She held out her hand to me.

I nodded and took her hand, following her to the car.

**Alex's POV**

We were at the hospital now; Mason had woken up, but was extremely weak. It wasn't till he mentioned Kat did I remember that I had left her at the house.

I called and waited for her to pick up, I heard a beep and a familiar voice greeted me, It wasn't mine and I couldn't place my finger on it.

"Hello Alex Greyback, by now you have noticed your Daughter is gone. She is with me, Skylar… I told you I would have my way." And then it ended.

I looked up at Mason, "Skylar got her."

**Author's note: I'm sorta running out of ideas, HELP BY REVIEWINGG!**


	10. The fluffy pink Room

**Alex's POV**

Mason wanted to leave right away, to search for Kat. I was in agreement but the nurses weren't. They said that Mason was required to stay for 2 more weeks.

I rolled my eyes and looked over at Mason. "Mason, I'm going to go find her."

He nodded and looked me straight in the eyes. "Be careful, both of you."

I nodded and left I had no clue where to find her, I decided to start by looking for clues back at home.

**Kat's POV**

"Is this your house?" I asked, as we drove up to a large mansion with 3 different pools.

She nodded, "Yes, sweetheart. This is my house and your house till your Daddy gets better."

We walked inside and she led me to a huge pink room. I ran inside and looked all around.

"This is going to be your room." She told me, smiling sweetly.

I gasped, "This room is bigger than my house!"I said and then flopped down on the big fluffy bed in the center of the room.

Skylar laughed and sat down next to me. "Well it's all yours! If you need anything, ring this bell," she pointed a large pink bell next to the bed. "And Amelia, will come and get you anything you want."

"Anything I want?"

"Anything."

"So if I asked for a large chocolate sundae…" I started, looking hopefully up at my new friend.

"She would bring you a HUGE chocolate sundae!" she finished, enveloping me in a huge hug. I giggled and smiled sweetly at her, showing all my teeth. She laughed and tapped my nose, "All you have to do is cooperate for a few tests!"

I frowned, "What kind of tests?"

She did this little weird wrist flips as if it was no big deal, "Nothing big, we just want to know more about you, You're the only Wizard-Werewolf hybrid in existence. You're extremely special."

"WAIT!" I exclaimed, putting my hands in front of me, "I don't have any of my clothes! I need to go home and get my clothes!"

Skylar laughed, "Don't worry Kat, We have everything you need here, look…" she led me to a large closet.

I gasped as I looked inside, it was twice as big as the fluffy pink room.

I could survive here.

**Alex's POV, one week later**

I had looked everywhere for Kat. I had been calling Mason regularly, making sure everything was good with him. Gosh, I was so worried about Kat. I hoped she was alright.

**Author's Note: EPPP! Wow, thanks for everyone who reviewed. I love you guys!**


	11. Final Chapter

**OMG, I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated in like FOREVER! I've been so busy and sorta forgot about all of my stories, so here it is, the long awaited ( I hope) Next Chapter of, "How could we have been so stupid?"**

**Alex's POV**

I sighed and walked up to the last place I could think of that Skylar could be keeping Kat. Mason had been allowed to leave the hospital yesterday, I was planning on meeting him at the sub shop afterwards. I took a deep breath and walked inside the hugmungo mansion that belong to the lady that had stolen my daughter.

"Skylar!" I heard my daughter call, and my heart skipped a beat. I had found her. I ran past the guards, not hearing their shouts or warnings. I saw my little two year old daughter sitting at a long wooden table. It was obvious she had picked out her own outfit. She had on a rainbow tutu, polka dotted tights, a bright yellow shirt and knee high pink converse. I felt my heart skip a beat. She had changed so much in the two weeks she had been with Skylar. I quietly snuck over and tapped her shoulder. When she turned and saw me, her face brightened and she gave me a tight hug.

"Mommy! You're here! Is daddy okay? I've missed you so much!" she cried.

I smiled slightly at her, "Daddy's fine, I've missed you too, Come on we have to go." I said, picking her up and began walking towards the door.

"Mommy! I have to say good-bye to Skylar. She's been so nice, except for the needles… I didn't like those…" she trailed off.

"Needles?" I asked, my eyes widening.

She nodded and pushed back the sleeve on her long-sleeved shirt. I saw tons of marks where the needles had been injected into her skin. I put her down and forced a smile on my face. "Now that I think about it, we do need to say goodbye to Skylar. I need to thank her for taking such good care of you."

Kat smiled and scurried off down the hall, she came back hand in hand with the evil lady who I have really grown to hate. I had changed a lot since I had Kat two years ago, I had gotten married, became a mother and I didn't have such a attitude. But boy was this lady in for it.

"Alex. How's Mason?" She asked innocently.

I gritted my teeth and spoke to Kat, "Go wait in the car sweetie; I'll be out in a little bit." Kat nodded and waved to Skylar before leaving the room.

Skylar looked at me with her icy blue eyes, "You didn't give her a choice. Maybe she wanted to stay here with me."

I rolled my eyes at her, and tried to keep my cool. "As if, Im her mother. She wants to be with me. Now im going to tell you one more time. I want you to stay away from my family."

"And if I don't?" she questioned, raising her eyebrows.

I cracked and got up in her face, "Then I will call the police, show them the scars on my daughters arm, get your business closed down and you locked up. Now I want you to leave me and my family alone." I then turned on the heel of my boot and walked out of the mansion.

XxXx

**Mason's POV**

I sat waiting at the sub shop for my wife and daughter to enter. I heard a car outside and held my breath hoping to see my daughter run through the doors. I waited and saw Alex enter first, she had a smile on her face and I knew what that met…

"Daddy! Daddy!" I heard a little voice cry behind her, and in came my daughter. I opened my arms and she ran into them and planted a kiss on my cheek. "Are you okay?" she asked me. I nodded and hugged her tightly, "Daddy!" she giggled, "I can't breathe!"

I let go of her and sat down, placing her in my lap, "Im sorry sweetie! I missed you so much."

"I missed you too! I was worried the whole two weeks I was gone!" she told me.

I looked up at Alex, She nodded and I knew what that meant, That Skylar would be out of life's for quite while and that made me smile wider. I pulled my daughter into another bear hug and this time Alex joined us. A big family hug. We were finally all together with no evil scientists to worry about like a normal family.


End file.
